


Autocon

by Moviegonewrong



Series: It came from the Sky [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Transformers not writin but named and placed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moviegonewrong/pseuds/Moviegonewrong
Summary: UNDER HEAVY REVISION.My name is Silversong and this is my story into the descent of darkness."From Autobot to Decepticon I heed no ones words but Unicrons!" Was heard over the roar of battle making many battling bots stop and blink at each other. No one believed in Unicronn, it was laughable. Laughable till a purpled lensed fly lowed itself from the sky covered in dark energon crystals fallowed be a massive planted that seemed to have its own life. Life that was filled with darkness.





	1. How It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will remain up until revisions are done a d the nee ones replace them. 
> 
> Thank you for your understanding and patience though this time.

  
Long silver plaited legs sat crossed at the ankle; against a light metallic grey throne like chair. The waist was not visible do to the long protruding spears that came out of the shins and stopped right under a nicely rounded chassis. The chassy was supported by a thin waist with black stripes leading from the back and thinking out towards the hip plates. Two thin and elegant arms rested on arm rests. Long pointy fingers circled around a small bump that was grooved into the grey metallic chair for that one purpose.  
The face and upper part of the chassy was hidden behind a dark vale and other metal tubes and pipes. The throne like chair was rested on a large Dias, that had fifteen or so steps leading up to it. Overall it seemed to be a horribly placed chair to sit on. Especially at the center of a large bottomless pit that surround the Dias and chair. Three explorer mechs along with two scientists and one medic 'bot trudged into the large cavern that held the spictactical of a bot on a throne.  
 

Especially one thousands of feet from the surface of the planet called Cybertron. But the cavern leading to this one was just found twenty cycles ago, with the large amount of digging, mining and even carrying equipment it took that long to finally reach this one particular place. The scientist who originally start this expedition nearly leaped for joy at what they had found. The walls of the cavern were lined with glowing crystals that represented old cybertronian like glyphs as well as dowsing the place in a light red glow. The place eco'd with their startled and amazed intakes. The place was breath taking, until you fell upon into the dark hole and the eerie feeling of being watched  
 

"The Lost Throne." A science bot said mesmerized, his voice pitching. his voice eccoed off the walls and seemed to disapate into the black cavern bellow the throne. "The Blackwing clan wasn't kidding when they said they knew where it laid."  
 

"Which means they really are a descended from this accursed place." Someone accused  
 

"They are still Nobel berth." One of them corrected the accuser with a snip.  
 

"Which they have been saying since forever." Another put in their two credits.  
 

"Council can't deny them now." The conversation on a demanding royal family life quickly ended as the scientists looked around for any clue to really tie said family to this throne. The metal walls riddled with glyphs of old and new towered over them giving the place a rather tall look to it. One scientist cleared his intakes against a part of a noth bound wall to flush away any dust away from the glyphs there. He touched them gently in awe before turning to his fellow minds.  
 

"These glyphs are old. Hey Flashstar, can you translate these?"  
 

"Some of it. The newer ones I can the old I can guess. These glyphs are some what repeating, which means..."  
 

"Who ever kept coming down here..." Someone started.  
 

"Kept rewriting in updated forms." Another chimed in.  
 

"Which isn't good." the two muttered together, looking at each other in horror.  
 

"Or it is..." Every bot looked at the optimistic one, who only shrunk back feeling stupid. They hummed waiting on the translation. They hoped for good news, this place made their plating ruffle in warning. One shivered feeling like he was being watched and turned to look around slightly only to see the frame siting there still and cold like the world around it. The feeling intensified as soon as his optic landed on the frame and he shifted back in fright.  
 

"It's not." The one named Flashstar said. "It's a warning."  
 

"Warning?" The ward echoed around the cavern with unease.  
 

"Yeah, [Alive as you...]" the mech blanched as he stopped his translating.  
 

"Flash?"

 "[Alive as you but without breath, As cold in my life as in my death. It comes with touch and ends with hate, you cant escape the reapers gaze]." He translated fully in a freighted breath.

 

"Ain't that foreboding." Someone muttered as he shivered. The others nodded looking up the wall.  
 

"It says something about serving...but the glyphs are too old after that. And its all garbled nonsense" Flashstar sighed in nervousness. This place was eerie, leaving chills on his playing and his spark pulsing like had just ran a marathon.  
 

"It's headless." Everyone turned towards a light blue mech with red racing stripes. He was standing before the steps looking up at the decapitated silver frame. "It's a seeker too." he hummed surprised  
 

"Impossible. The frame has to be old as the room." Flahstar scoffed unable to believe such a thing. with how the glyphs were formed for the old style to new this frame couldn't be seeker, at least not that slick looking. "its far too slick to be old, they used to built more boxy...and bid, for the engines for flight."  
 

"Perhaps they swap the bodies out?" The red striped out put forth thinking on how this frame could have been placed here.  
 

"What?"  
 

"Think about it. They are the leaders of the Blackwing clan right? So why not update the leader each time he or she does." Several bots nodded. "Mind you, that would also mean they haven't swapped one out in.... 300 vrons by the look of the frames built. Way to old...and way to long of a time to place out a leaders frame. Maybe this one is special?" He ventured out loud.  
 

"No, it's an old frame...very old." Flashstar said with a shake of his helm.  
 

"Really?" he asked looking at his fellow scientist as they made their way to him.  
 

"See how it's shaped... Slightly blocky." Flashstar pointed out, tracing the frame mid air to prove his point. "Like the originals." He flopped his hand down and scrunched his faceplate in thought. "But...why put warnings out for a decapitated frame?" he asked himself quietly.  
 

"Quiet the feet it lasted here then." The red striped out said surprised and chilled at the thought at how well the frame was preserved down there.  
 

"Conditions here are perfect for preservation." The medic stated out loud answering his silent question.  
 

"All the better we take a look."  
 

"No! The warning was clear. They would put such things here of they weren't true." Flashstar screeched panicking for some reason he could place.

 

"We aren't taking anything." One said

 

"So we will be fine" Anther stated.  
 

"I refuse! We don't know who it is! That's desiccation to the frame. We are above that." Flahstart hissed.  
 

"I'm not saying to touch it, just look." There was a silent pause.  
 

"Fine." They all bustle up the stares taking in the frame.  
 

"Flight built...but not fully seeker."  
 

"Beginnings of them then."  
 

"It's...a prime?" One muttered astonished seeing the carved glyph on the center of the chasy. It somewhat looked like the ancient prime symbol for Cybertron, but it had a few extra lines. Everyone leaned in close to inspect awed at what they found. Unknown to anyone one bot did slightly brush against the thigh of the frame. The crystals flared to a bright white before dropping into a dull blue.  
 

"Wha!?" They exclaimed startled and slightly blinded. Then they heard it, a voice; chilly and demanding as it eco'd around the large cavern that used to be a large room way back in the day. The words where old but rhythmic and passed over the place like an ocean wave on a sandy beach.  
The mech who had skimmed his hand over the beheaded frames leg groaned before collapsing to his knees and holding his head. His keened in pain letting out several statically hissed as the voice for louder before failing away. He lowered his helm to the dirt covered as his vents worked hard to cool his frame.  
 

"Hey?" Flashstart said worried and feaked out at the same time.  
 

"I'm alright...I wasn't expecting that." They all made their way down the steps to their fellow bot who was still curled at the bottom.  
 

"Just panicked then." Another bot nodded. Then rattling started. The headless frame twitched its right hands figures, and then a leg shifted. The frame rattled once more, looking like it was having a seizure and went limp.  
 

The bots watched astonished and horrified, rooted to their positions as the frame slowly and wobbly stood on its own and proceeded down the small flight of steps. Its knees came together, trying to hold the frame up after not being used in many millenniums. Its arms hung loosely by its side swinging to and for with each step it took as it neared to bots.  
 

Flishstart screamed making the other bots scream as well. Their panicked shrieks were heard by the few worrier class mechs that stood at the entrance not paying attention to the now panicked scientists. Quickly the worriers bolted into action raising their rifles and shooting at the oncoming walking frame. The frame jolted from one side to the other as the shots hit its chasse before collapsing on itself and going still.  
 

The mechs all looked to one another before silently agreeing it was time to head out with what they found…a frame; a walking one; and a lot of unanswered questions. Unknown to all there was a slight light symbol imbedded into the mechs right hand on the one mech who managed to touch the frame originally.  
 

                                                                                                                             -000-  
 

Long slender arms stretched slightly from a thick white thermal blanket in the recovery unit at a local hospital. Attached to the right arm was a drip for energon that slowly nourished what appeared to be a silver sleek seeker frame. Accents of black adorned the femme frame as well as two short wings.  
The wings were flared to either side of the body seemed to be pinched between the light frame and the berth; but underneath that slick frame rested a pillow to ease such stress on the wings. A loud beep sounded at the movement and the arms dropped down. A pout found its way onto the plumped silverish-red lip plates on an equally smooth face plate. Bright blue optics blinked sluggishly still getting out of the medically induced stasis.  
 

The head shifted around trying to get its bearing in a nearly white room. A hiss sounded as the doors to the small private room opened and a neon-green medic bot came in. He read the equipment attached to the sleek femme then nodded.  
 

"You have integrated smoothly into your adult frame. If you feel any twitches or limbs stop working or you loose sensation in them do not hesitate to call the center. We are open ever bream of any cycle. I'll let you sit up and adjust before letting you go." He grumbled out as he inclined to the wires and drip. "As you sit and adjust a bit better, there is a mech here to see you. Council business he says." The medic scoffs as if that was going to impress him or let the mech see his patient any faster.  
The medic helped the seeker sit up, making sure her wings didn't clip any of the equipment on their way up. "Flight is not recommended until after an Oran. That should give the wires and sensor nodes time to adjust in your wings." His patient nodded. One of the few quiet and listening patients the medic ever got. He felt blessed today. "Any questions?"  
 

"May I have a femme doctor?" The neon mech quickly pulled his servos away from the silver frame. "It is not that you are incompetent." The Femee's voice was soft with a slight melodic sound. Rather hypnotic. The femme had lifted her hands in a delicate manner to express a stopping motion. The family made no expense with their sparkling. Had to be the first one, why else would they make her nearly perfect, in their optics.  
 

"Sadly there are none on shift right now. I can bring in a nurse of you feel uncomfortable."  
 

"I am nearly out, correct? Then there is no need." The femme clearly had intense literary class. She spoke clearly, pronounced everything syllable in her glyphs all the while sounding like a Towers mech. The medic figured his face plate showed what he thought, for the femme seemed to flush. "I sound different then most peers you treat."  
 

"That you do." he said nodding slowly still in a bit of shock.  
 

"My family was once as powerful as your cybertronian council." The medics optics widened at her statement. This femme wasn't even from cybertron, yet here she was, elegant and cultured far beyond what the council was.  
 

"And they are once again." A new voice said. It was clearly a mech, his frame was blocky and he had only one color, black. He was dull and boring from his paint to his core. His tone was bland but he did bow to the femme, like one would do to a Towers bot. He placed his right hand to his left shoulder then gave a small nod. "Your creator is un-findable, your carrier isn't even on planet." he droned on as if it was a bother to him. "Therefor the council needs to speak to you." he finished as it was the last thing the council would ever want to do.  
 

"Me?" The mech nodded. "Why would Cybertrons council wish to see me?" The femes voice quiet but demading.  
 

"She just had her frame updated." The medic scowled at the council mech messenger, one should never take apatient out for run out in town after such a heavy upgrade. Not under his watch.  
 

"I'll be helping her there. I have a transport waiting. She won't be walking far. The council wants to see her now." He went to grab for the femme, only to have her shrink away started by his movements.  
 

"Do not touch my patient." The medic hissed protectively, which made the black mech shrink back.  
 

"I am alright. Thank you." The femme said shifting off the berth. "I shouldn't let the council wait." She excepted the medics hand for help off the berth and for steadiness. Her wings flicked one then twice to take in the room, her sensor net still slightly down so she had to flick them for a third time before she was happy with the results. "Thank you once again." She inclined her head at the medic. Thanking him for the surgery and the post-op. She turned to the back to the black mech and gave a nod. "We can head out now." The mech turned starting to lead the femme out of the hospital not even bothering to see if she fallowed right away.  
 

"Where are my manners. I am Blackout." The black painted mech stuck his servo out for a shake. The femme placed her servo on top of his with a slight smile.  
 

"Silversong." She replied. The mech quickly understood her gesture and turned his servo to grasp her then brought it to his lip plates to leave a light kiss on the top of her servo. What an old but elegant way to greet a bot of higher status.  
 

The trip wasn't long, the central hospital the Silversong had been in was the one the counselors used as well, for it was only a bream away from the council buildings in Iacon. The building was this tall ovalish large shape, bright as newly formed steel with the glimmer of crushed crystals. The outside was bustling with bots, trying to get by or get into the building. Several law enforcement bots moved about watching for danger. Others stood at designated spots scowling at everything, but didn't react to any tourists that snapped pictures with them.  
 

Blackout flashed his badge, that he fished out of his subspace, to the security mech at the door who nodded then glanced at Silversong, which then he promptly ignored. The halls where covered in all scripture paintings and several statues of old primes and council members who made a difference in some way to cybertron.  
Silversong had been in this building before, many times actually. Her father came here constantly, dragging her with him, to demand the council for their birth right. They stepped into a lift to the top floor then turned right. At the end of the short hallway was a gold door, it beeped before it hissed open reviling three out of the seven council members and a small science team. One council member stood and dragged a chare from one side Of the room to the table placed in the center. The table was filled some delicate energon goodies and several cubes of liquid energon. None touched yet, but also out for show on how weathly the planet was, for those where forien dignataries.  
 

"Please sit." The councilor said as he pointed to the chair at the head of the table now. With more grace then any mech thought a femme could have , especially after a frame upgrade, Silversong sat down, crossed her peds, placed her nearly folded hands on her silver thighs and waited. There was a quiet pause of awe before one of the councilors cleared his intake.

 "These young scientist took on the challenge to go down to the depths of Cybertron and find the evidence that your family needs." He turned to the scientist letting them know they can begin. So the other one wasn't a council mech, but clearly he had credits coming in.  
 

"Right. It was exactly where your carrier said it would be. But... it was a crypt. With only one bot...some prime we think. Or something like that....But that's not exactly important." He waved his servo around in a negative fashion to get himself on track. They pulled the images up on the hallo projector. The images showed the darkness and starkness of the crypt. "We found little evidence but your clans crest kept coming up in important eras. Mostly names, where any important old figures would be. That prime, or whatever it is, that mech itself had your crest with the prime Symbol right over it. Or close to a prime symbol."  
 

There was a pause each scientist wondering of they should mention anything of the crazy experience they went through. "We had a strange in counter with an old cybertronain warning but everyone came out fine. Kind of, Barrowhunt is somewhat acting weird. We were wondering if you had any idea what could have happened." he nervously babbled. "It wasn't a clear warning, more like a poem... or a riddle." he tapered out with a think swallow.  
 

Silversong didn't respond at first. Just thinking over the information they threw at her, and then anything about the place they visited. "I know my creator told you not to touch anything in there." The scientists nodded muttering how they didn't. "But the fact you experienced something means you had. My clam had always been...secretive and couscous. We never liked others butting in or finding things about us... Where is this mech?" She asked looking around.  
 

"The room next to ours, getting looked over."  
 

"I wish to see him. The doctor might have missed something, plus he might have gotten hurt in a place my clan lay claims to." She stood slowly heading to the door that she hasn't come through. One of the scientist stood with her and made his way over as well.  
 

"He's shaken and tends to mumble to himself a lot. Most of it is in old cybertronain, which is weird because he doesn't know any." The science mech quickly explained as he opened the door. Behind it a blue mech sat on a berth hugging himself like some child ready to burst into tears. But the rocking back and forth put him on a more insane level. He was muttered something before glancing up at them both and then his eyes widened and he scrambled off a small berth before the medic looking over him could stop him.  
The blue mech grasped his friend by the boulders stuttering sound before turning him towards Silversong. "She's his!"  
 

"Who's?" The medic asked calmly. Obviously he dealt with mentally unstable bots of society.  
 

"The femme we found below, she's like her...but new. But hes not there... not yet." The mech bellowed out letting his friend go and staggering to silver song and grasping her hand. Silversong stood there stuff as a board wondering if his condition was contagious. But the mech seemed to calmed down, his shaking and weird twitching stopped. Silversong glanced down at the mechs right hand wondering if he would let go but spotted a partial glyph. She raised her arm to look it over, it was clearly old, like a primes symbol but different, she wasn't even sure what era, if it was even from an era. Nothing she studied looked like this.  
 

"What does this glyph mean?" She asked startling everyone out of the stupefied staring. Flashstar made his way over peering down at the same hand. He being the expert in old glyphs.  
 

"That wasn't the before." He murmured nervously. Then he snapped his fingers after a bit finally realizing why the symbol was something he recognized. "It's an old glyph for servitude. Slaves would wear it to make sure they stayed with their master." He looked at the state his friend was in now. His glassy look seemed to be clearing up and he seemed to be coming aware of himself. "Slaves must have went crazy without the presence of the master."  
 

"I touched the bots frame." The blue mech stated after a few seconds. Quickly he let go of Silversong. "I hadn't realized it till I felt the pull to stay there and serve the dead frame and then everything got fuzzy."  
 

"But your ok now." The medic said glancing at him worried for a relapse.  
 

"Yes. Only because a Blackwing member is standing here." He glanced at Silversong. It got quiet again as people thought over the problem that implied.  
 

"So if I lea-?" Silversong started to say.  
 

"Don't!" The mech quickly charged at her grasping her arms to keep her there.  
 

"Let go!" Silversong yelled startled at the evasion of her personal spaces.  
 

"Yes My lady." The mech said quickly letting go her go ad stepping back with a bow. Then he blinked standing strait again. "That wasn't me." He stated worried.  
 

"Give him another command." The councilor said. "Simple one." He clarified quickly.  
 

"Um... Get my energon cube." The meh stiffened slightly but went to do as asked, bringing it back and handing it to Silversong; who took it with some hesitation. Watching as the mech blinked then cursed slightly.  
 

"I didn't even have any control." he said in the verge of tears.  
 

"This is old and very powerful glyph. The bot with it on is helpless without his master but as well helpless to the master." Flahstar stated as he read from a document he accessed as this was happening.  
 

"That hasn't been implemented since fourteen Vrons before the golden age. And even so we don't have much information of that, even the golden age didn't have anything on this." The blue mech said matter-of-factly. He looked at Silversong as she pressed the cube she was holding to his hands.  
 

"You seem to be undercharged." She stated quietly to him while the other discussed what was going on. "My father will be bewildered. Nothing like this was ever mentioned in our history."  
 

"But that's not all of it…the frame, that was down there, it stood and walked." Barrowhunt said. "We brought it up…its femme… we know that…but as soon as we hit main level it disintegrated into dust."  
 

"You moved…a deceased frame?" Silversound asked horrified.  
 

"It moved on its own…" The other science mech said producing a metal box and handing it over to Silversound. "We managed to get as much of the dust as we could." Silversound clenched her raised hands before cringing and taking the box from the bot. "One of the Primes is willing to do a ceremony for the…dust. So it wouldn't rise again."  
 

"Thank you…I best head home." She said with uncertainty  
 

                                                                                                                                -000-  
 

The new lord of the Blackwing clan sat in on a comfy chair watching as the science mech and his family chatted by a small dusty window of his apartment. The family was troubled, he couldn't blame them, after all their head of the family was a slave to a high standing clan. Razorwing flicked his wings taking in the room, then glanced at his sparkling...no longer, his now adult daughter. She showed no emotion outward but her frame gave away her nervousness quiet easily.He let out a drag of air before sitting up straighter and made a static sound to catch the attention of the other family of bots. They quickly jump and turn towards him.

"My lord?" The mech asked as he stepped forward eager to do the bidding of the house. Lord Razorwing shook his head, he gestured for the mech to fallow him into a separate room leaving the two femmes and the youngling alone.

 

The room was small compared to the main living room; it was stark white with only one birth and a chair on the chair some randomized magazines of the latest framework and parts. The birth could only fit one bot on it. Its self was blue with an edge of black showing off the clans color.  
 

"My femme state that you need to be close to her and follow her command, is this true for me as well?" He cocked his helm to the side thinking but also waiting for a reply.  
 

"I would not know sir." The mech rang his servos together nervously. He shifted slightly then cocked his head. "We could test it sir. Just give me a command."  
 

"Alright. Sit down in the chair." Lord Razorwing stated demanding." Then he waits for then mech to obey, who in turn just stared at him blinking in amazement that there was no pull, no push to do as he was told.  
 

"Apparently only your daughter can." Razorwing huffed in amuzment at the statement and shook his head.  
 

"Must run in the femme side." Razorwing hummed out flicking his wings dismissively. "Have your family rest in the guest room in back. We will be speaking tomorrow, for my mate comes home from her trip." The mech bowed and left leaving the lord all alone in the small room.  
 

A light knock sounded signaling his offspring's wish to answer. "Go recharge." Was his order through the door to the young seeker before he was sitting on the berth with a sigh. His mate will not be pleased with Silversongs upgrade, him a seeker and she some sort of flyer he could even think the name of, each wanted their little femme to look like themselves. But with her carrier gone, he had to decide her frame type. He hope she liked it; at first he knows she won't. She'll yelled and hiss at him but eventually calm dawn and he could explain. Not only that, but the whole mess the council here brought up of servitude and dead family members coming back to life.  
 

"Creator?" His head whipped up as he found Silversound standing in the door way watching him with a worried expression. She should be recharging as he asked of her.  "Carrier is coming home tomorrow right?" He inclined his helm wondering why she sounded so worried. "Does…does she not want me?" Silversound asked quietly as she made her way over to her creator and caretaker for most of her life.  
 

"What!? Why would you think that?" He said standing to meet half way. He pulled his arms up and around his shaking youth and rested he cheek on the top of her helm…the engineer left out the crest on her helm…but Lord Raziorwing told himself to worry about it for another day. His sparkling, even adult frame he would call her that, needed him.  
 

"She is never here… and when she is she never comes see me. She ignores my existence."  
 

"You carrier is just very busy…Brightburst is a historian…things always come to here for authentication. Even when I was courting her, she would cancel dates on me for some new find." He chuckled.  
 

"But this…new mech she was talking about…" Silversound trailed off as she felt her father tighten his hold on her.  
 

"You heard that?"

 

"Wasn't completely in out of it just yet. Who is he?"

 "Hopefully a passing interest for you carrier."  
 

"But you're bondmates." She said naively, Razorwing cringed knowing she had much to learn about seeker kind, like forming a trine.  
 

"That we are…doesn't stop you carrier though." Silversound muttered an apology to her creator. Razorwing just hummed, he had long ago gotten used to his bondmates ways. Brightburst was always looking for something new, something to excite her. Though they were bonded only do to political and social reasons, Razorwing grew to love Brightburst, she in turn only tolerated him till she didn't need anything from him.  
 

It was sparkbreaking to watch his little Silversound grow up without a carrier presence, but he made sure all the teachers she had for vocal and etiquette were always femme. She had turned out to become a fine young femme. Sophisticated in pallet and taste as well as bright and intelligent, Razorwing just knew she would be someone he could be proud of one day, no matter what path she would choose. He sighed once more before letting his little feme go to the berth. Tomorrow would be a long day, he felt it.

 

\-------

I don't own Tranformers, only use them to my will for this story.


	2. Song of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a passage of time, for helping shape Silversong and to simply move the story along to war.

                                                                                                                     
Lord Razorwing stood at a transport terminal scowling at every bot who dared to even glance at him. The place was one of the busiest spots on Cybertron, not including its export and inport terminals.

 

His tall broad frame stuck out amongst the wheeled bots that moved around him in a hurry to get to and fro transports. He had no need for such place, he was a flight model and all these ground kissers were starting to irritate him.

 

One just dared to brush up against his wings, he forgave the insolence of the unknowing grounder. Wing touching was forbidden to any bot but the bondmate and flock of the seeker… even rarely a flock member would dare touch the more dominant fliers wings. Cultural thing like that could spark all out war, but cybertronians rarely touch another frame but their own.  
 

He gave a sigh when the, now a bream and a half, late transport whooshed in from above him to land with a hiss on the docking bay. Steam rose from under it as the transport cooled before the doors hissed open. A bright yellow and red flamed seeker shoved past everyone and marched to Razorwing with her rather willing tow along. Razorwing got a good look at the mech his bondmate was currently into and his scowl deepened and did his hatred for this mech.  
 

The mech was a plan dull green color with no distinctive marking. Nothing amazing or eye catching about the mech at all, but there was that green ghastly truck built mech was being dragged over to him by his brightly flame colored bondmate. Said bondmate slowed as they finally reached him and gave him a big grin, derma plating showing and all, like that was going to soften the blow.  
 

"You brought him here." Razorwing stated his glare intensified as the mech stepped closer and to the left of the yellow seeker. "Have you any idea what Silversound is going to think?"  
 

"Silversound?" The mech asked confused as he glanced between the two seekers. Apparently Brightburst had failed to let her new catch know that she had a sparkling, who was now an adult. "You already have a trine?" Razorwing stiffened, Brightburst shushed the mech looked nervous, she wanted this mech as part of their trine.  
 

"No, love. She's our sparkling." She pointed to a stiff Razorwing then to herself. She explained soothingly. The green mech nodded understanding now and seemed to relax at the notion that his position was still safe within the supposed trine. "Razorwing," she began with a calm voice.  
 

"Don't Razorwing me. Get back to the house now. I will not be having this conversation publicly." Razorwing hissed flapping his wings in a sign of agitation and dominance over the femme seeker.  
 

"No. We will have it here, where you will not raise your voice or throw one of your tantrums." Brightburst stated. She had obviously grown a pair since she left all those vrons ago, leaving him with a wailing sparkling and a council refusing to even meat him do to his low status.  
 

"You will do as I command. And you." He turned to the green mech who now looked ready to lubricate himself. "You dam well be on your best behavior, for now you are courting a bondmate of a royal mech." With that he took off with a fancy flip and the roar of engines. Many bots bellow gasped in shock at a booming engin over their helms and the wind and dust it kicked up. Brightburst was quick to reasure her grounded companion that Razorwing was just acting his status, he was more level headed than he looked, oh she lied thrugh her smile and fake field.  
 

                                                                                                                        --00—

 

Razorwing had taken the long way home, more of a 'I need to calm down' flight than an actual detor. Even on that long flight, which helped his bondmate get there before he, he didnt calm down. His landing wasn't so smooth do to his sour mood but Razorwing ushered himself forward and through the small balcony doors he landed on.  
The apartment they were currently at was the one Razorwing could afford with the little amount of credits his family did have. But with his new status updates, and apparently an estate in their clans name, as well as several refineries…they were loaded in credits within the first bream of being placed amongst the uperclass.  
 

But the gall of his bondmate to even thing of forming a trine now, let alone brining her plaything here. He roared his engins in aggitation and hurt before calming himself. His mate was quick to form attachments but not stupid enough to push for a trine unless is was necessary, so what where her reasons? He wasnt sure but he knew he would find out soon.  
 

Razorwing glanced at a femme flier sitting on their small couch, who's paint was a bright yellow with red flame ascents. She was sleek but not tall giving her a rather 'pudgy' seeker look. Next to her, sitting aswell was a truck built cybertronian, a flat green color. His anger whirled up again making his engine hiss and sputter with the extra heat.  
 

"I am furious."Razorwing turned towards his towards the femme wings up and flapping before turning towards the mech wings now pressed forward to appear bigger and more intimidating."And you, you are not helping. You are ruining everything I worked for in the last several vrons!" He turned to his bondmate who looked at the two of them rather unsurely. "What I want to know is why you brought your…fling here."  
 "Hydrobolt…isn't a fling."  
 

"No?" He asked skeptical, she's done this before. But she always, always tossed them away as soon as she had her fun.  
 

"No… I want him to be part of us…so we could build a proper trine." Brightwings said going over to the green mech and sat with him. She picked up his hand and patted it reassuringly, hoping to stop the poor mechs rattling. "I know I simply cant make you two like each other off the bat. But please. Get to know one another, you two, surprisingly, are much alike." She looked at Razorwing with begging optics, he had to see and knew by his own that this mech was it. Razorwing's body relaxed a little, Brightburst could tell, he was giving in, not fully, But willing.  
 

Brightburst stood tugging at Hydrobols hand so he would join her and then lead him over to her current bondmate. The mechs where hesitant to even touch each other, its like they both thought the other had the rust plague. "Please, try. Both of you." Both mechs looked at one another, it was tense, but they nodded to each other. A silent agreement to make the femme, they now shared, happy as much as they could. A brightsmile shown on Brightbursts faceplate before she kissed each mechs cheek. "Now, were is our little Silversound gone too? I want to see her." she asked as if she was here since she was brought into the world. Razorwing huffed knowing, he may have been wone over, but there sparkling will have no deal.  
 

                                                                                                                    -0o0-

 

A vocal note resonated throughout the ground floor of an art school, it was perfectly pitch and pleasant to all audios. It sound gentle, sweet and rather hypnotic. It was the last not of a rather grand aria of an old and well known Cybertronian opera. The note died out, but the awe and silence still fallowed long after. Silversong took a deep intake trying to refill her airways with cool air once more before glancing at her vocal instructor who stood there, mouth gaped. He was frozen in a half walking stance, CPU still processing on the performance he was just been given by one of his best students, scratch that, his now only best student.

 The frame upgreade not only updated her look but also everything she would need to be the best in her field of study. No expence was clearly used to make Silversound worthy of her designation.

 "Silversound." He breathed. "That…you are ready for a true concert hall."  
 

"As in actually try out?" Silversound asked smiling. This was her dream, to perform in those grand operas her creator took her to for each of her sparkday. It was a gift from him to her, for being pacient with him, the council and continuing to hold up to the Brightwing clan standers.  
 

She looked forward to this all year, and each time, it was a new opera. Some of them were so old, that they were still sung in old cybertronium. Others rather new, and some that only came and went for that one vron. He would get her repainted for the occasion; take her out to a fancy restaurant, now her favorite place to dine.  
"Try out?" the instructor scoffed as the notion of this perfect voice even having to try out was an actual idea. "With that voice." Silversong's cheek plates darkened as she blushed from the praise. Other students shifted with glares at the sleek sliver flier that stood in the middle of the stage. Several highclass students so much as even scoffed at the idea of some low life entering the grand concert hall of the opera house.  
 

"I'll send Vocalblast a ping right now, that way he is expecting you soon. Go on… ill continue lessons with the others." Her instructor, Thundernote, all but twirled where he stood. He himself was ready to be pronounced the best vocal instructor ever, especially if this bright student could make it to the big stage.  
 

Silversound gave a small nod as she made her way off the stage. She knew were the opera house, and in her excitement she would defiantly fly there in a small accomplishment flight. The air wasn't crisp but it held less fliers in it this time of day. It was closer to the end of the cycle but not close enough when commuters would be heading home. She glanced about, never really being out by herself flying, creator was always there for her pick up and drop off. But today he was busy and the change of her drop off area in the middle of the work day would without a doubt put her creator behind in whatever he was doing. So she chose to make the small trip by herself, no need to be a bother.  
Before Silversound knew it she was plummeting down towards a landfill, her engines sputtering and smoking, so the medic was right…flight shouldn't be used till an orn after the upgrade she thought as she crash landed into a nasty pile of garbage. She warmed her way out spitting out something that got into her mouth, then slowly started prying off extra pieces that stuck to her now not so immaculate plating.  
 

Her body pinged her of several damaged areas before another protocol activated. Her glorious wings hissed then folded into themselves before tucking into her back into two slots. The slots closed with a click and two opened showing off a set off drivable but dainty tires. Her boosters folded into her claves and her stabilizers grew a bit bigger to compensate for the shift of gravity. She stumbled slightly not used to the change in her body and then settled herself upright her body already compensating for no wings as she climbed out of the garbage heap.  
 

"eww." She breathed out scowling at her appearance and now that she could smell, her now pungent order of garbage. "Not my day."  
 

"I'd say." A mechs voice chuckled as he walked from around one of the undamaged piles of trash. "made quite the entrance, running from the force?"  
 

"The what?"  
 

"The enforcers… why else would one land in a heap of trash." The mech was strange. He was black and white, same colors as the enforcers, but they way he carried himself made Silversound think otherwise. Clearly this mech was a criminal of some sort…that or he just ran with the wrong crowed. "So sweet thing, whats your designation?" he asked as he placed his for arm on her shoulder and leaned. Silversound quickly stepped away making him stumble and blink rapidly at her departure.  
 

"That you will not be getting." She glared at him before looking around for a way out. She couldn't simply fly out, her engines were still hot and smoking and her wings were now folded in.  
 

"Dam…did you get shot at?" the mech said as he spotted her smoke on back of her chassy.  
 

"No. Just had a engine problem."  
 

"With all that smoke, you sure?"  
 

"Who's the flier here grounder?"  
 

"Obviously not you!" he laughed at Silversounds misfortune. She just sighed and shook her head. No wonder creator didn't like them, they were stupid and…she gave the mech a look over, well stupid. The paint clashed with one another on him, but it was done tastefully and it was eye catching. "Look good?" he wiggled his eye plating suggestively to only receive a scoff from the seeker femme.  
 

"You paint is appealing…you on the other hand are not." He acted like he had gotten shot in the spark with that statement before coming closer. Silversong stepped back a step for each he took forward.  
 

"Hey, Don't mean no harm babe." He raised his hands to show he didn't have a weapon in them and gave her a crooked smile.  
 

"I am not your…babe." Silversound hissed out. Her tires spun in agitation and warning to the mech to back off. The mech surprisingly stopped and stepped back a step. She must have shown her surprised for he chuckled.  
 

"I don't mean any harm. Just trying to help."  
 

"By making fun of me and my misfortune?"  
 

"What!? No! I'm sorry, look how about we start over?hmm?" He extended his hand out to her. "I'm Barricadem and you are?" Silversound looked at his hand then at his face plate. He wasn't showing any hostility, let alone and other bad intentions. So slowly she took his hand and shook it once before letting it go.  
 

"Silversound."  
 

"There, that wasn't so hard. Silversound, pretty. So…what was with the crashing?"  
 

"I…just got upgrated."  
 

"Upgrated?" He asked stepping closer but only in small steps, not the wide ones he had been taking before. He didn't want to frighten the pretty, but rather smelly femme off.  
 

"...whole frame." she answered is drawn out questioned word.  
 

"Frame!" He shouted startled at her small declaration. "That would explain that." He said calmly. " Come, there's some public showers nearby, you could use them to…wash the stink off." He gestured gently. Barricade wasn't sure why he was being gentle with this one femme. Something about her, told him to not jump her.  
She had this air around her, that he couldn't quite place. She hesitantly fallowed him, seeming to keep a distance of five feet of all times to his frame, never more never less. Perhaps she was an escaped syco from the crazy ward nearby. He had run into those a few times already when he moved into Iacon. He lived in the poor district, but it always had something new going on. He couldn't understand how the upper class could even do the same things cycle in and cycle out. It would bore him to death.  
 

"And here we are." He said proudly leading his companion in. Shower heads were placed in a open room, no walls between them. Most people here didn't care about such privet things. They all shared, how else could they survive in such a down casts place.  
 

"Is there any…private ones?"  
 

"Used to the ones at home dear? Nope. Just get under one and I'll get you some solvent." With that he pushed her under a shower head and turned it on. Silversound just stood there wearily watching the seven other occupants clean and chat at the same time. Slowly the pieces of garbage she couldn't get off before slid off, but the sticky goopy stuff had not budged from her platting. Barricade came back with a small bucket filled with soapy liquid with a cloth in it. "this should clean up any extra goo. You know, I have landed in there before too." He chuckled at himself. "First day I moved here, ran right off the road and into that."  
 

"A wall should be placed around it."  
 

"Like the city would spend money on that." He scoffed. "Thing is, these are the lower wards. They don't spend money here and they won't. It's that simple." Silversound stiffened, she had never been to this part of town…technically she lived in three places all her life. School, home and the studio.  
 

"Here you go." Barricade handed her a cloth before kneeling and taking up his own. "I'll help you." He stated starting on her lower legs. "It's not so bad here once you get used to everything and you find a group of people willing to tolerate you. By the looks of it your new in town." He chuckled.  
"Not that new…just never been here." she stressed the here part as she washed the gunk off her arm. This stuff was sticky and appeared to not want to get off her frame. "Now I am going to be late for my audition."  
 

"At this point you wont even get there." Barricade said as he stood and helped her with her arms. He was rather skilled in cleaning off the gunk, then again he did say he landed in there before. "But don't worry you'll reschedule. What audition?"  
 

"Vocal."  
 

"So your inspiring singer huh! Good luck, its hard field to get a job in." He said wringing out his cloth before dunking it into the solvent pail. With a sigh of his vents he wrung the solvent from the cloth into her chassy. "Sorry have to get into personal space here." Was Silversounds only warning before he started scrubbing her chassy.  
She watched him shocked and frozen still. This was quiet the invasion of privacy… rather perverted. But Barricade scrubbed on not thinking anything off it before he slowed then stopped the cleaning when he felt a slight ridge in the center of her chassy. There were only two reasons why any bot would have a flattened ridge on ones chassy. One: They had dented it in their own stupidity. Or two: they held a crest, and a crest normally meant someone of the upper class.  
 

"Please tell me you have a dent in your chassy." Barricade said not even daring to lift the cloth or his servo from its resting place. He desperately wished it was a dent, but the perfectly smooth flatness of the area was telling him otherwise.  
 

"I would not be surprised if I did have a dent, I did fall from a rather great height." Now that Barricade listened to the femme he realized she was pronouncing every syllable of her words with perfect diction as well as spacing out words he would mush together to make his sentences shorter. Slower and rather hesitantly he lifted his servo and cleaning cloth and there it was, a crest. A beautiful one at that. It showed a small flier, all in black, with wings that looked like razors. He swallowed nervously before looking up at the femme he was technically feeling up.  
 

"What clan are you from?" He asked rather quickly. Other bots who had been watching the exchange with smiles, thinking they were a couple, slowly frowned when the felt tension radiating from the mech. Then looked at one another when his words echoed off the cleansing room tilled walls.  
 

"Blackwing." Silversound stated simply. She wasn't quite sure why this mechs EM fields were fluctuating wildly and in distress. She watched him as he pulled away and then stepped back.  
 

"You're… high society." He stuttered out in disbelief before beginning to pace before her. Silversound watched with worry, this mech looked on the verge of having a spark attack.  
 

"Actually Royalty. My family isn't even stationed on cyberstron."  
 

"Not Cybertronian?"  
 

"We are, just the plant's moon my family supposingly owns, is not considered part of Cybertron's space. Its Valforn. Guess that makes me a Valfornian…" Silversongs sentice died out as she watched Barricades optics widen. "But your council technically owns that moon too… because we are registered in Cybertrons hall of record but we pay taxes to Valforn… I think… no we pay taxes to both." She cocked her head to the side thinking.  
 

"So not only are you royalty, but your off world Royalty?" He asked confused.  
 

"I do not get it either." She shrugged as well. This wasn't really taught to her, its things that she had heard and had to guess on. "I best finish getting this off of me. It is starting to irritate my back plates." She picked up the rag she had dropped on the floor and dunked it into the solvent pale. With grace that Barricade had ever seen she lifted her arms behind her back and rung the rag out. He watched her do this several more times before she seemed satisfied that she was clean enough for the public.  
 

"So uh…enforcer's station next?" Barricade asked with uncertainly. Silversound nodded, it was late now, much later than she realized, her creator must have been notified that  she had not made it to the Grand Hall of Opera and was now probably looking around franticly for her.  
He lead her out of the community baithing spot, he kept a watchful eye on her, now more than ever. She was some upper class bot who didn't seem to care that she was being lead around by some low life in society. He didnt want to falsly arrested...again...for bot napping an upperclass bot. "Its not far from here." He broke the silence, it was unnerving how quiet she was. Poor thing probably didn't even have a life. "You said you were a vocalist."  
 

"Yes. I've studied the ancient Operas. The classiscals are hard to learn, but are well worth it once one is able to sing them correctly."  
 

"Explains why you talk like that."  
 

"Like what exactly?"  
 

"You know, all pronounciativ like."  
 

"Peonoynciativ is not a word."  
 

"No? But I just used it." He chuckled watching the frustration grow in her faceplate as she tried to find a better word for his butchered one. "Don't kill a cog babe."  
 

"I am not-"  
 

"My babe…I know." He laughed and after a few seconds she joined him. It was rather funny; it's how they stared together and how they would end together. As they rounded the corner Silversound relaxed a bit seeing an Enforcers Building up ahead. It was rather well worn building like everything else was but seemed to be the most updated and secure.  
 

No windows were boarded up, electricity ran through out supporting lights and surveillance equipment. "There you go princess." Barricade gestured with his arm before stopping. Only a cross walk and a small side street was left for Silversound to finish her escapade in the bowls of the city.  
 

"Can you…cross with me?" She asked quietly wishing not to impose anymore time from the mech that helped her but not wishing to cross by the side street that gave off a bad vibe to it, even though it was close to the Enforcers building.  
 

"All right, Come on. This place is dangrouse for any bot alone at any time of the cycle." He said taking her elbow joint into his servo before ushering her across the street and up the small steps and into the enforcer's station. The place was packed with busy enforcers. Bots were in cuffs being booked or questioned, holo-phones were chiming and bots were talking. It was loud and hectic as someone pushed passed the odd couple to get several data pads to another mech walking out the front doors as they slid shut behind them.  
 

Silversound shuttered her optics, this was a lot to take in all at once. Her system tried to keep tract of everyone at once before giving up and focused on one familiar one, Barricades. Uncertain she stepped closer towards him and clung to his arm. She felt a pat on her one of her servos before being lead to an officer that sat at a desk typing away at several data pads and muttering to himself. He was the normal colors of any enfocer, black and white but the matto of 'To serve and Protect' written on his arms on either side.  
 

"What?" he snapped thinking Barricade was another officer with a cuffed perpetrator. He didn't even bother looking up from what he was doing. His desk was cluttered with data pads and his rather nearly covered name plate stated his was officer Crosswire.  
 

"Officer, This femme is rather lost." Crosswire put his pad down and finally looked up. His optics shuttered a few times trying to process what he was seeing. There in front of him was a mech, painted like an enforcer, and clearly not one, and a lone femme clinging to him, looking over whelmed.  
 

The femme stared at him with a bewildered look, she was truly lost, just by her plating alone he could tell she never lived in the slums. "Silversound, why don't you tell the nice officer where you live and he could get you home." Barricades voice pulled Crosswire out of his staring contest with the femme. Crosswire heard that name before, he looked down at the data pad that sat by his elbow and right there in big letters, a missing bot poster. Her designation and picture. He looked up then down again bewildered. Ninety-nine percent of the time he had to go out and search for the actually missing bot but in that one percent, that actually came to an Enforcers station was like the gates of Primus opening up to the enforcer.  
 

"Well, you surly made my job easier Silversound. I just got your data pad dumped on my desk not a bream before you came here." He stood with her file and quickly read it over and frown before walking around the desk. "Come on, the chief will like to speak with you. We just need to get something down, make sure you weren't botnapped or held against your will somewhere." He gestured for her to fallow him. "Young mech. Stay right there, have some questions for you too." He pushed Barricade into his chair to sit and told another officer to watch him as he lead Silversound to another set of doors that hissed opened as they got close.  
 

Behind the door sat a large desk, and behind that an large tuck bot that clearly was the one in charge of this section. He was typing away on his terminal and gestured vaguely to have something put down on his desk. He was large, towered over everyone with not only height but size as well. He had and imposing EM field, one that made you want to obey the mechs command so he wouldn't get angry. "Chief… missing case just walked in. You said you wanted to handle this one." Crosswire said as he placed the data pad down on the edge of the desk before sliding it towards his boss. As he did that he pulled a chair closer to himself and gestured for Silversound to sit before departing.  
Silversong sat there, wringing her hands and looking around unsure of herself or her surroundings. The mech in large was ignoring her in favor of his work. Without even looking he picked up the data pad with her missing bots report on it and took a sip of energon that apparently had been sitting there since morning before clanking at the data pad itself. His optics widened and he sprayed his energon all over his terminal. The terminal beeped in agitation before hissing and frying out with the liquid that got sprayed all over. The chief looked up from the data pad then at Silversound who shuttered her optics at him and then glanced at his terminal with worry.  
 

"Lady Silversong. Glad to see you are not hurt." The mechs voice was deep, so deep in made her wings in her back vibrate slightly. They were picking up on the subvocal frequency that the mech gave off naturally. Grounders normally didn't have sensors for this sort of thing but fliers and door winged grounders were able to sense these without much trouble. "You creator called our headquarters frantic that you hadn't been where you said you were supposed to be. Apparently someone had found you." He stated looking out the glass container he called his office to Crosswire. Crosswire himself was speaking with Barricade, though it seemed to be an important conversation, they both seemed to be relaxed with one another and joking.  
 

"Yes. Barricade is his designation. I was flying-"  
 

"Flying?" The chief asked as he looked over her frame. There was no indication that she was a flier, other than the fact it stated she was one but this femme appeared to be a ground type.  
 

"Aparently I have two altmodes."  
 

"A typle-changer is rare." The murmered before placing the data pad down. "Why don't I get you a cube of energon, and we'll call your creator to come pick you up. From what information your creator has given us, you just had a frame upgrade recently."  
 

"Foolish of me to try and fly. I thought a few days under the orn period would be ok." The mech chuckled at her confession. He remembered when he was young after his first full frame upgrade. He was eager to test it out and had done what she had but he wound up stuck in the middle of a empty road with no help from any passerby.  
He patted her shoulder gently before heading out of his office and to the break room. Quickly he made a call on his com. line to head quarters as an update on the missing highclass sparkling as he filled a cube with the highest midgrade the station could afford.  
 

He handed it to her as he sat on the edge of his desk, knowing it would hold his weight without trouble. He watched as the femme sipped the high-midgrade. She was dainty, compared to him car bots were dainty but she, was like an organic plant under his peds. She was beautifully built though. Slim in design, elegant curves and long fingers. Her paint color, all silver gave her a light glow. Her face plate was appealing; this femme was built to be a show stopper. Any mech with a title would be going crazy to woo her, especially if she was going to have a coming out party. Most high society mech and femme had one. It was just a large party to let suitors know that a particular bot was in an adult frame and ready for bonding.  
 

"Headquarters have been notified and I'm sure you would like to speak to your creator to let him know you are ok." He said sliding a halo-phone around so she could use it. She glanced up from her drink to glance out of the glass office to only stand up quickly with shock.

 "I do not think it is necessary sir." She pointed to a rather large black jet that was walking this way. The jet was huge, massive compared to any flier the chief had ever seen, he wore the customary frown of a highsociety mech who had to wade his way through the common rabble. His wings held a dark silver edge to them as was the large cowl that patruted out of his helm.  
 

Overall the flier looked ready to strike anything and everything down around him. Bots watched him as he walked past him, in fact the whole room had ceased activity at his entrance. But his optics held another story; they looked relieved as he gazed upon his only offspring. Clearly that was Lord Razorwing of the Blackwing clan. Razorwing stopped outside the office as he waited for the door to fully open and he stepped through. His wings flared up in greeting to his daughter before turning to the chief and gave him a nod in respect.  
 

"Lord Razorwing. Your sparkling is fine. No harm done, minus her fall from a great height into a garbage heap. The young lad who brought her in helped her wash up before this." Razorwing stayed silent looking over his sparkling for marks, he didn't find any large dents but the fact she had access to her ground form troubled him. "I would recommend having her checked out in the hospital. Considering she flew to a point and now appears as a vehicle is rather troubling." He watched as the lord looked her over before nodding.  
 

"Thank you." Was all Lord Razorwing said before turning and departing from the room. Silversound thank the chief as well before fallowing her creator out worried is she had angered him in anyway. Her carrier was never this quiet with anyone, he never had trouble speaking his mind. They passed Barricade who gave a nod at her. She thanked him quietly before catching up.  
 

The air was muggy outside, which singled the sign of acid rain storm. Which meant bots would be stuck indoors till it passed, and it was starting to be the rainy season. Which meant long storms or many storms. It was silent between them as Razorwing lead his daughter through the semi packed streets of the lower area of Iacon. The place already had the acidic air to it and he was eager to get home, but his daughters flightless state worried him and he sent a message to a local doctor to meet them at his small home. He flagged down a private transport and off they cruised though the city.  
 

"You carrier is home." He stated simply after a while. Their transport hit a red light, it whirred as it waited for the change. It was strange for Razorwing to be inside a mech for transportation, but one had to make a living he guessed. "She brought… a potential trinemate." It was several kliks after the first statement that he realized that Silversong wasn't going to say anything.  
 

This time he did get a reaction out of her. Her head whipped towards him and she gave him a confused look. "Yes, I know. Hard to believe but she has settled on another mech. I have talked with him at length today. Isn't bad, but his paint and frame…" He gave a shake of the head. Fliers were all vain. If one didn't look good, it was sure that you would never form a bond let alone a trine. Sleek builds, light frames and even flight capabilities were important. "Worst of all he's a dirt kisser." He spat out the last. The transport they were in rocked slightly back and forth showing that the mech was listening in to their conversation but chose wisely not to comment.  
 

"What does carrier look like?" Silversound finally asked after nearly a breem of silence. It was a quiet question, like she was afraid to find out. Her carrier did leave her as a sparkling, forming no bond with her. It wasn't a pleasant life without her but her creator made up for most of the lacking otherside. Razorwing had no image captures of him or his bondmate, not even of their bonding day.  
 

"Actually, don't tell me. I'll be meeting her soon." Razorwing brought her close to him. Wishing he could get rid of this hurt that she was feeling. It was never really heard of, of a carrier abandoning a sparkling in any form. But his sparkmate did, and it did leave a rift between him and her. But a larger one between Brightburst and Silversound. That relationship he feared would never be mended let alone would form.  
 

The small apartment building that they resigned pulled into view and the doors opened. Razorwing paid the bot before heading in. The place was quiet, which meant his mate and her guest were relaxing somewhere. The place was bleak and dull, it held very little furniture, not that Razorwing could afford a nice place or furniture when he was vying for his position with the council. But now he had credits galore, plus he had a mansion on a moon with a lot of private land. It probably was in poor condition with nothing in it. But his family had always made do, and this time they would make do with style. He sat Silversound on the couch, as she sat a side door opened and Barrowhunt came in with a cube of highgrade and handed it to her.  
 

"The medic bot will be here soon to look you over." He said. Silversound glanced at him and nodded it thanks and spotted his mate leaning against the door side watching  them. She looked sad as she watched her bondmate serve a femme she didn't even know. Their sparkling, Tunneldig, clung to her hip looking with wide eyes at the pretty femme that his father was kneeling in front of.

Tunneldig let go of his carrier and went to cling to his creator. Barrowhunt turned to him with a smile before lifting him onto the couch and placing him near Silversound, he could hear his bondmates nervous inhale and feel it over the bond as well. Silversound turned to the young bot, he was clearly in his second young frame. He was small and cute and his optics were still too big for his face plate. She smiled at him gently and patted his head but didn't say anything. The main door chime chimed making Barrowhunt stand up to answer it.  
 

The medic bot bustled in with a huff before placing his bag on a low table at the edge of the couch. He was a dark red color with a white plus sign. He was blocky, which was normal for any medic to be. They always had equipment attached to their system. He did a quick scan over the femme sitting on the couch and frown.  
 

"Let me guess. You flew before the Orn was up." He placed his servos on his hips like a scolding carrier. The medic was pleased that the femme had the decency to look embarrassed and nod. "You are fine, give your engines a few cycles to settle then you can shift into your flying mode." He gave her some coolant to drink but had to little else to do so he bid them farewell.  
 

"I am glad you are ok my lady." Barrowhunt said as he took her empty cube and canister of coolant from her and placed it into a recycle bin and picked up a smaller cube of energon and handed to Tunneldig who slurped in eagerly.  
 

"Thank you Barrowhunt, you can go and relax with your family." Silversound said with a smile as she stood. Barrowhunt bowed before picking up his sparkling and pulling him close and headed to his bondmate.  
 

"We were worried about you," Razorwing said sitting down to make Silversound sit in the same couch again. "I know you want to be independent more, but it was risky for you to fly off like that. There are hundreds of transports in the city, I wouldn't have mind for the bill to be sent to us."  
 

"I'm sorry creator." Silversound said dejectedly.  
 

"I am not angry. Just was very worried." He leaned forward and patted her knee consoling her. The door to sleeping quarters slid open with a hiss. A bright femme stepped out before stopping in her tracts. She stared at Silversound with awe before stepping to the side of Razorwing. "Brightburst." Rasorwing said both in warning and hello as he was touching the yellow femme's plates on her thigh, a lovers touch. Silversound watched them briefly before looking away from them. This brightly colored femme with red flames was her carrier, the one that left them for some new historical find and a mech. The new mech in question came up from behind looking over her, not sure what to make of this dainty looking femme.  
 

Brightburst came forwards a step. Wanting to talk with her sparkling, get to know her and make at least a small connection with her. Before she could even speak, Silversound looked at her with a small scowl on her pretty silver facesplate and gunned her engines in anger.  
 

"You left." Silversound said bitterly. "You left me and creator, do not expect me to simply let you slide your way in as quickly as you left." Razorwing looked at his sparkling with shock, but knew that even at a young age, Silversound held resentment at her carrier for leaving them. "Not only that…but you come back with…a grounder." She sneered in a lady like faction. It was amazing for Razorwing to see his sparkling act like a real high maintenance femme that came from a high ruling family. But to see it done to his own bondmate was saddening.  
 

"Silversound." Razorwing began to reprimand his sparkling.  
 

"Raizorwing, she has a right to be angry." Brightburst said placing her hand on his shoulder. "Silversound, I know you don't like the fact I left, and I understand your dislike for me or the mech I brought back. But please. Let us get to know one another. I know we won't be best of friends just like that, but I think we can work this out." Brightburst said diplomatically sitting by Silversound and picking up her hand gently and gave it a light squeeze. "The mech over there." She gestured towards the green truck that stood by Razorwing. "His designation is Hydrobolt. And your creator and him are willing to be a trine."  
 

"I'm not a youngling." Silversound said pulling her hand out of the femmes hands. "I know what that means, there is no need to talk to me like I do not."  
 

"That you aren't." Brightburst said sadly. Realizing that she had missed her sparklings life. "And I am truly say that I have missed most of your life, but I will not miss your adult life. I hear you had quiet the adventure today…and met a mech." She smiled like a chatting femme with juicy gossip.  
 

"She flew before she was ready to fly in her upgraded frame."  
 

"Fly…but she has wheels." Brightburst said spinning Silversounds small wheels.  
 

"I know how much you bitched about our sparkling being a fly only, so I made a few adjustments and made her a triple changer. Of course Silversound had to sign on the final print, she seemed to have liked the changes." Rasorwing interjected hoping to shed some light on Silversounds current frame. Brightburst smiled and chuckled at Silversounds youthful blunder.  
 

"For now she is groundbound and should be resting. Tomorrow she has an appointment with Vocalblast. Sadly I have several meetings with the council but Brightburst and Hyrdobolt are willing to escort you there safely and sit and watch." He turned to Brightburst. "Quietly. Vocalblast is big follower in the old ways." The bright femme nodded understanding that she would need to contain herself.  
 

                                                                                                                  -0o0-  
 

Brightburst held hands with Hydrobolt as they watched Silversound waiting for Vocalblast to even acknowledge her. They mech was truly set in the old ways, though it was a good sign that bots wished to keep the old ways alive, but at the expense at other bots lives and emotions was still rather controversial. She squeezed his hand tightly when Vocalbalst glanced at Silversound before he cut the femme that was currently singing an aria that was part of a grand old opera that the house was practicing to show off at the end of the two orns. The femme's voice cut off and one could see the femme huff in annoyance but she held her glossia.  
 

"Thunderblast said you would be coming by, up there now. I would see just how good you think you are. Glassbreaker, take a break." Vocalblast said to the femme he cut off and watched her stomp off stage. Silversound quickly made her way up there and stood in the same spot. "Soave sia il vento, from the top." He said expecting Silversound know the Aria she was to perform.  
 

Silversong just nodded, Brightburst was surprised her sparkling even knew what Vocalblast said let alone what the words were to this song. Silversound settled waiting for the music to start before starting the vocals all the while being scrutinized by professional singers, actors and an instructor who's been doing this since what feels like the golden age.  
 

"Soave sia il vento," Silversong began light pitched and getle. "Tranquilla sia l'onda," she continued with a step to the side and letting it flow out of her. "Ed ogni elemento Benigno risponda Ai nostri vostri desir" she finished. It was a short aria but it was a very popular. It held love and devotion, everything a romantic opera would need from the femme part. It was quiet in the hall, bots shifted wondering what Vocalblast was thinking. He was clearly thinking for he was staring at Silversound with a small frown. Silversound shifted, unsure what to do now. Bots weren't moving, in fact no seemed to be alive at this point so she waited.  
Eventually Vocalblast moved towards the stage gesturing at bots to continue the practice. Bots quickly got back to what they were doing before she even touched the stage. 

"You young one, have the voice I am looking for." He sated as he got closer to Silversound. "Sadly its not this one. But I have another for you. You'll have to wait till we start practicing. Till then I want you to continue your training and come back. Also… tell Thunderblast that he did a superb job in your training." With that he gestured for her to get off the stage and he went back to work.  
 

Silversound jumped down lightly before heading over to Brightburst who all but jumped out of her seat and meet her halfway to give her a hug. Brightburst whispered quietly on how proud she was of her.  
 

                                                                                                       -0o0-

 

The Opera came and went and so did Silversounds performance, She wasnt lead soloist, nut she did have her own few lines as an important character. With such a happy occasion going on, one barley noticed the tenstion between Silversound and her carier, Brightburst. The relatonship started out ok, they found that they both liked music, though diffrent styles, it was still a mutual love.  
 

But Brightburst, ever the wisk away style bot she was, ventured about the new city she was in, forggeting that there was relationships to build and grow stronger bade a judgment call that wasnt just her own to make.

 

"What do you Mean you are Keeping it?" Razorwings furouse hiss went out in the early moring after the last play of the Opera Silversound was in, who in turn was attempting to rest from the long night; now awaked from the rather loud hiss. "This isnt just your dessision." Razorwing reminded Brightbust as he said and jestured to himself and Hydrobolt who seemed to be so shocked at the new and his outburst, he simply stood there wide opticed.  
 

"Its MY frame Razor." Brightburst fallowed up hotly, willing to have this verbal debate, stupidly.  
 

"Abstolutly not!" He responded in kind optics narrowed. "HE" Razorwing pointed to Hydrobold, "Isnt part of this trine, not yet, and certenly not now" He snuffed.  
Hydrobolt wilted. He knew alot, more than most grounders should know, about seeker culture and their ways. He knew from day one of studying it, what little grounders had, that thats what he wanted. A Trine of his own, even though he couldnt fly, his spart told him this. But this news, and Brightburst inabilty to not understand that her decisions effected other bots around her, was putting that in jepordy.  
 

"Brightburst" Hydrobolt started. She wheeled around to face him with angry optics. "Hes right..." he cringed as she gunned her engins in anger at him. "Its not only your decision, this effects me and him both." He tried to be the middle trine mate, be the one who helped both sides see the other sides point of view.  
 

"Of course you would take HIS side" She snarled. Bother mechs sighed, already ussed to Brightbusts glyph vomit when she was angry. "Your supposed to suport me" She gestured at herself and patted her chassy.  
 

"Soon there would be no HIM" Razorwing snapped out angry not only the situation those two put themselves in but him as well. What a disgrace and disaster its already turning out to be. Brightburst turned towards him in shock, finally regurstering what was being said by her bondmate.  
 

"What? no!" she said ready to burst into tears.  
 

"Brightburst, we... we arent ready for that. We havent even form any form of trine coheasion. And you expect us to just...I dont even know the wrods" Hydrobolt said calmly trying desperatly to defuse the fight he could see comeing miles way.  
 

"But" she started to say.  
 

"NO." was the finaly sounding voice of Razorwing. He, the clan leader as well as head flier made the final desisions, that was his job, he will deal with it. "Out of bonding, you will not, NOT, have that sparkling."  
 

"I will not terminate her just because you said so." And the argument continued. Hydrobold sighed, he didnt think she would kindle so easy. He knew it took seven vrons for Brightbust to even kindle with Silversound, so they didnt think, they werent prepared let alot put thought into the fact it could happen quickly the second time around.  
 

"This was my fault Razorwing, I knew we should have put blokers on." He turned towards the head flyer. He was third in rank, even though Razorwing refused to acknowlage that the trine had fromed rather quickly under his nose plate.  
 

"Fools the both of you!" He snarled out but he kept his optics on Hydrobolt, who shrunk back a little. Razorwing lifted his wings and pushed them forward to assert his domance over the green grounder, who inturn lowered his helm. Razorwing, would never state outloud, but he was pround to know that Hydrobolt bothered to learn everything about his frames culture. Its why, Razorwing knew but refused to acknowlage, he knew that the trine formed early on. He sighed through his vents and settled his tance once more. "You are to think of the trine, let out didnt bother." With that he marched out their shared berthroom and into a living room. He needed to cool his temper.  
In the room Brightburst stood there shocked, not only at the display but at the words. She turned slowly to Hydrobolt who looked at her bewildered at her silence since Razorwing left, he thought she would hiss and spit but she just stood there.  
 

"He...he acknowlaged the trine." She said before a small smile with coolant forming at her oprics pricked at her eyes. "we... are a trine, out Head acknowlaged." She reached for Hydrobolt, who now looked so happy, it wasnt the situation they wanted to be in for the acknowlagement, but they had it.  
 

They cametother in a small but happy filled kiss knowing that their trine was ture and that the sparkling the pair accedently produced was goiong to stay. Trine life... it was hard but well worth it and Hydrobolt knew that.  
 

                                                                                                 ---000---  
 

Silversound did not take the new to sparklings creation as well as her crator. She, with cold eyes and icy tone simply stated. "Termanate it."  
She wasnt aloud near Brightburst for the remaindor of the gestation of the sparkling. They feared Silversound; out of jelousy or hatred, they werent sure which; would attempt to take the sparklings and carriers life. In trueth Silversound was spark broken, knowing that the new sparkling would get everything she had not gotten growing up...a carrier who was there. So half a vron past and the due date was closing in, that Silversound finally saw her carrier. She was deffinatly heavy with spark, her form slightly warped, heated and unable to fly but looking ever so excited for the bitlet to come. 

 

Her happiness was contagious, both trine mates, ready for the craziness of carrying and getting ready for the sparkling to be over, beamed in pride. The trines relationship grew stronger with ever passing cycle, Silversound was happy for them, she truly was once she finally calmed down a little. She still held her grudge and kept her distance as asked, though she asked on updates on everyone. Silversound simply nodded to her carrier knowing if she got close her creator would get defensive, to him she posed a threat, one that was verbal about it. So he would defend his growing family, even from his family. Brightburst smiled, no, beamed back in happiness and then patted her chasse as to say any cycle now. 

 

That cycle came in later that day when labor hit her hard and lasted for many breams, it was close to the next cycle before the sparklings wails were heard. It was a femme, they knew all along. Seekers seemed to have a gift on know what frame type their sparkling would take long before equipment could even detect it. The femme, light green with purple striped on nubby little door wings was designated Lightpad. She cried and shifted around, seeming to hate everything around her but her carrier. Razorwing looked on happy to have the bitlit there, but worried about the fact the sparkling wasn't even a flight frame. They couldn't even call it Praxian do to the fact no one had praxian roots in their family. It would be a floating cast spark, a hard place to live in. He couldn't call it part of the clan without getting snickered at behind the his back plate. He sighed a little, and looked at Silversound out of the corner of his optics. Perhaps his sparkling had felt something off about the spark, something that even right after separating from its carriers spark, Silversound wanted little to no involvement with it.  

 

Seven cycles later, his feelings about Silversound knowing more that she left on came to head when she refused to even meet the sparkling. Silversound was steady with sparklings, she was gentile and kind and always open with her affection to her severing bots sparkling. It baffled him at first but then he worried. His worries came to front not a bream later when the Lightpad started to shake and shiver in her carriers hold. Lightpads optics flicker and then she convulsed spitting up energon she just consumed. The medics were rushed in and Lightpad taken away from the stricken family to be checked over. 

Nothing, that what came up. Nothing was wrong with her, she was healthy as one can be just coming out of ones carrier. It baffled the Medics, it worried the trine, but they all heaved a sigh of relief thinking she was just simply responding the the EM fields in the room. They all went home with a small sigh of relief, short lived for that hospital would now be a home.  For the next seven vrons the fits happened, no one could figure out what was causing them, how to predict when it would happen or how to stop them. Silversound watched from the sidelines worried for her sisters health and angry at the medics for not doing anything but pole and prod Lightpad. But her own life kept her far too busy to truly keep up with her family units own hardships. Her musical talent had taken off and into the night life, was when she was up and when they were down. She bared the  loneliness and to only have limited contact with her creator, a  few cycles a vron. 

 

One night after a long show Silversong received a come. from someone she normally never spoke to in her small family circle, Hydrobolt. She cocked her head wondering if she should really take this, she had the next show to go on, and Primus knows what that mech could bring up all of sudden.  She sighed and answered it hoping no more Brightburst drama.

 

"Hydroblast, a surprise hearing from you." It was a true statement at least, they normally never talked unless social graces where necessary. Her tone even put pushy to let hime know she was busy.

 

"I...have news." His voice was raspy and seemed to be jumping all over the place as if he couldn't figure out what tone he wanted. Silversong sat up, though no one was in her dressing room to actually witness her shift in her seating.

 

"Hydroblast?" She asked with a shaken voice. What had happened to make this call seem like her spark was breaking even though she had yet to even hear what the news was about. But it couldn't be good if Hydroblast couldn't even shove it past his clicking voice box. 

 

"Lightpad" he started to say and then dissolved into clicks, cybertrons didn't cry, they physically give off a sound of grieving from their voice box. So in great distress they would click,  their voice box was just getting fed cycled air to make it that clicking sound. The was just his clicking for a while before she could hear him take a deep intake as he composed himself for the rest of the sentence. "Lightpad, she just died." He sated weekly. He received utter silence from the com. line. He knew she was there he could heard the noise in the background, but Silversound was silent. 

 

"What?" Was the quiet response from her, it was quiet and filled with disbelief. He knew she heard him, and that it was just a response that one would say in shock but he repeated himself none the less. "Primus." she said after he finished. "Where are you guys?" Automatically knowing that the trine was already together and she was last to know. How typical of them to leave her out of the loop till the last blip.  

 

"Iacons General Hospital, room 3304." He cut the come. link knowing she was on the way. Silversound dropped everything, yelled at her understudy to not frag anything up and then left exclaiming family emergency. Many of her coworkers blinked at one another not even knowing Silversound had family near by. She arrived in a rush of jetted air and flickering wings. She was quick to go to the third floor and find the room.  Lightpad lay there, frame greying. She had been gone for a while clearly but the trine hadn't let the medics take the sparkling yet. Brightburst sat subdued in the chair next the berth holding the small hand of her sparkling. She was silent, utterly still as if moving might hurt her sparkling even more. Hydrobolt stood beside her hands on her shoulder and helm cast down in despair. The picture of two grieving parents. Razorwing, the biggest one there stood and the end of the berth wings low, nearly touching the floor and EM field generating pure despair. He simply stood there, arms folded over his chest and scowl in place. He was the only one to look at her in greeting as she came sliding in.

 

"Why?"Silversound asked not expecting an answer to the many whys she could asked with that one why. Razorwing shook his head, having no more answered that the medics had since these fits started. Silversound lowered her wings as she came further into the room, joining the silent vagile as they waited for the frame to fully grey, to truly know that her sister, at seven vrons old, had truly gone back to Primus. 

\---000---

Not even a cycle after placing her sisters frame to the crypt of Cybertron did news of the war brake out. Shock to shock, her family stood there not sure what to do next with their lives. And then came the first casualty of the war, her job and then her family's. Both obliterated by decepticon air raids to not only prove they had the fire power, but to intimidate those unsure what side to join.

 

' Wrong place, wrong time.' That's what the bots, scowling Autobots, who found her at the edge of a half broken city told her, as if that would bring her comfort as if the worst day of her life could get better with that laughable saying.  She had watched from afar, in a small place of piece she found, not far frim the city, as the raid took place, her home half berried in rubble, dust and the laughter of the Decepticons. 


	3. Do that again, only this time Aim!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone, forgot to let you know that English isn't my first language. If there is issues with it, please let me know. I will try my best to fix them.

Silversound skidded sideways as she avoided another bot in the hall as she moved quickly to get the hanger she was supposed to report to, a breem ago. The walls were white, scuffed marked in places where other bots had to squeeze by others. One simple red line, same as the autobot symbol in color, ran a thirdway down fallowing the flow of the wall. Grunts, just like here, doesn't matter what your status before the war was. If you weren't in a commanding position you were a grunt. Milled about hoping to take a little brake away form the constant schedule and demands. 'Cannon fodder' Silversound thought bitterly, that's what she was turned into, her expertise in old song wasn't going to help her out in the field. Her noble birth didn't do squat for her here, except make her life a little more miserable than those of the regular class.

 

She stepped over a minibot, who squawked like cyber-seagull, not caring how rude that was, she was late and she knew she was going to receive a chew out. Long wings flicked out in apology then she realized he didn't understand that skidded to halt and turned. "Sorry!" She called. The minibot having none of it threw a rude gesture at her maker suck in air in shock. "Fragging grounder" she muttered making the ground next to her huff in annoyance. "oh, not you." she huffed in his direction before moving her slim legs again. Her Commanding Officer, Ironhide was not going to be happy at her arrival. 'In fact he will make a mockery out of me.' she thought as she came barreling into the hanger. Fifty pair of optics focused on sudden arrival. The one Cycle she woke up late, fell out of her breath-landed on her wing because of that- and then spilled her morning ration all over herself, had to spray off and then rush through bot infested halls and show up late was the first day she was actually to report for duty. How utterly embarrassing and a poor first impression.

 

"S'nice of you t' join us Silversound." He knew her designation already. 'well shit' she said to herself. 'but be a bad day if im cursing like a pirate.' The massive black bot named Ironhide said as he stomped his way over to her making the other fliers snicker at her. He was battle scarred, they were littered on his face, but then again he probably didn't care about his finish as much as she did. Silversound sighed through her lower vents but met the forth in command, Ironhides gaze. One good optic, one bad one. So here she was unsure of herself since day one of boot camp, a noble playing solder the sergeants would scoff at her, staring right back at the big bad Ironhide. "wh'll?" He asked in his weird drawl. His wored seemed to be breathed out of his vents as if holding his tongue was hard for him. "Well what Sir?" She asked back making everyone snicker again. Ironhide smirked, not the good kind either, at that and scoffed. "W'll d'nt you think u're b'tter than anyone" He scowled leaning in and getting into Silversounds face. "th'nkin you can shows up late." He straitened. "run sum laps." He snarled his order. He had heard of Silversound from her boot camp trainers, they moaned and groaned about her. Lack of fighting spirit, seeming to not care that this was a team effort. Those sort of things, but he read her file. Noble berthed, clearly thinking she didnt have to work as hard as the others. Why it sounded just like another stuck up noble under special ops care. Mirage. "Excuse me?" Silversound asked comply baffled as to why he would think, she would think she was better than anyone here. She was the last in her group to finally graduate boot camp, more like scrape by and booted out because the sergeants didn't want to deal with her anymore.

 

"You h'rd me. Run sum laps. Ten infact. No fly'in" He snarled shoving her way from the group and then pushing her towards the wall to make his point clear. He misjudged his strength and Silversounds far lighter than most frames and she went head first into the wall. She saw static for a while before she reset her optics and realized she was lying down, no, she was sprawled on the ground, with her flying group laughing at her. She sat up quickly embarrassed beyond words only to feel flinch at the pain in her head. Suddenly the pain spread to her wing and she stuttered out a hiss of discomfort. Ironhide feeling bad at mishandling a bots frame was at her side quick helping her up. "al'rt you lot. n'ough." He bellowed over their laughter.

 

"Lets geht you to u're patr'ls." He pulled Silversong along with him as she blinked and striated herself out, not daring to show that she was in pain in front of everyone. Patrol board was easy to read. but Ironhide went though it anyway. There was no need for mess-ups on the first flight. You looked for your name and then what number team you were on. Said team had certain routs. So off she was flying over what was left of Iacon, looking for Decepticons, having never seen one, she wasn't even sure what she was looking for, but kept silent. The group chatted as they flew, it was quiet chatter, just to fill the quietness of root. Silversound hung back a little, she didn't know this bots well enough to engage in any from of chatter. She had a feeling she wouldn't be as welcome as she had hoped to be amongst the fliers. She was slow to take in cammands, and was snuffed at because of her upbringing, apparently even autobots didn't like upper-class bots, something about them corrupting their government. It made little sense to Silversound, her family had very little to do with politics, but its not like these guys to even bother to chat and get to know her. She tried to extended a welcoming hand to those near her during boot camp, just to form friends, none were taking the bate, it seemed to make them hate her more.

 

"Can you believe her. Showing up late, not doing what the Fourth of all the Autobots army told her to do and then has the ball baring to talk back" one bot snickered flicking his wings backwards letting everyone, including Silversound, know just who he was talking about. Her. The others snickered.

 

"Yeah Silversound. Just because you born stuck up doesn't make you have the right to talk like that to everyone" Some other both snorted and flared his tail thrusters to kick air particles onto her frame. "Get over yourself. You're not important anymore." The others flared the thrusters too laughing as she had to weave about to avoid the extra dust. She was going to hate to get her filters scrubbed just because she flew through a cloud of dust, more work for the medics that she knew they didn't need. The others boosted off leaving her alone in the middle of a war torn planet to finish the patrol in silence. Silversong sighed, how she wished to start the day over...maybe even the vron would be nice. She felt her plates stand on and her spark beat faster and then she heard a whisper as if the wind was talking to her.

 

" **Pay with a spark**." It was a dark voice, filled with hunger and the promise of bad things. She veered downward panicked before coming back up realizing, she was alone...her sensors told her no decepticon was out there with her. That voice seemed to have gone as quickly as it came. Silversound leveled herself off again and pushed forward to complete her patrol in an appropriate pace compared to her fellow grunts. When she got back she landed smoothly only to look up and find Ironhide standing there with his arms crossed, she could hear his arm canons whirring, and a scowl so deep on his face that a small decepticon could hind in it. She made her way over to him before stopping at few paces away and then just stood there not sure what to say or do.

 

"uh... Flight Nova three Reporting back in...um... No Decepticon activicty to report in section seven." she said after awhile. she had hoped she said that rigt. 'just one thing to go right today. Please.' she stared at Ironhide as he stared back at her as if trying to make up his mind about something. "W'll at le'st you repor'd in. Ur gr'up leave yah?" He asked in the end watching her. He akready knew that answer. They had come back in a large group, far too loud to be a silent air patrol. They were quickly handed punishments for one, abandoning a fellow autoboot, and two, desertion of duties. "da'rn bots." He grumbled. "get." he snorted out towards her. She quickly left, not wanting his ire on her anymore than necessary. She thought about the voice she heard, Perhaps she was just tired and hearing things... but it was quiet spacific in its manner and want. 'Pushy...no Demanding.' she hummed finally reaching the right word.

  

Perhaps she should see the shrink... would that be wierd.. yes, they would boot her out if she said she was hearing voices, and no place to go other than the decepticons, she shivered at that thought, she best keep her mental break down to herself. Taking an intake of air she made her way to the cantina, energon sounded good right now and then a nap. Or a rince off, wait the others would be rinsing off, she best wait for another time. Sliding quietly into the cantina wasn't hard. Everyone was chatting loudly and moving about so they could chat with who they wanted. Easily making it to the front she pour herself a cube and then looked for a table to sit at. One was open and she made beeline towards it. Settling with her wings against the wall she bot watched. Its the best she could do till... when she made a friend. 'IF I made a friend.' she corrected herself. Autobots weren't too welcome to flyers since most seekers went to the Decepticon side. Equality was nice and all, but she was feeling a bit out of love right now. 

 

The tucked her long legs under the table and settled to watch everyone interact with one another. Ground frames were vastly diffrent in their interactions, and this lone seeker was willing to make anything a friend if that meant not being alone for another vron. She sighed quietly and sipped her afternoon ration, this morning wasn't even drunk do to the spillage on her own frame, so she was extra hungry but willing to go slow to at least appear at ease with her surroundings. She didnt look like she was fooling anyone, but hey. Act it till you make it. Or so she hoped. She looked down at her cube. Here she was sitting alone at table, while the room was filled with bots. She missed that green little bot that served her, she clenched her cube tightly, not enough to break but it creeked under her hands. 'Where was he?' Silversound wondered. She had told him as soon as the war broke out. 'Pack and leave. Get somewhere safe.' Foolish of her. There was no where safe now, she hoped those three were alright. They were her responsibilities, what a poor Clan leader she was. 'what caln?' she scoffed into her cube. 'I am Joke.' She finished off the cubed but held onto it to keep her hands busy as her mind was right now. 'No clan, No trine. What kind of Seeker am I?' She muttered to herself.

 

"One that mutters at Tables." A voice answered her. Started she looked up to find a black and white mech with a blue vizor. He had grind on his face, his posture was that of a mech in his element and totaly comfortable with who he was with. "S'rry didnt mean to st'rttle you." He raised both his black servos and waved them slightly with a bigger grind on his face as to say 'piece mech. calm those jests.' Silversound sat i[ not realising she hung so low.

 

"Um. Hello." She greeted him civilly. 'That was a good start, be civil and he might actually stay and chat so you dont look like a looser sitting alone in a coner at the unwanted table.' She gave a light smile.

 

"Hello to you too Seeker...uh... whats your designation? mins' Jazz" The mech, Jazz, reached his hand out for a shake. Silversoug shook his lightly and awkwardly, many of vrons has passed since she had done this normal mech greeting. 'Middle class would be more an appropriate term' she thought.

 

"Silversound." She introduced to herself plainly. Jazz didnt seem to be a mech who wanted tittles. Jazzed hummed a tune one of curiosity. "Do... do you need the table?" She finally asked after a pause not sure if she should leave.

 

"wha? no. Just waiting on Prowler."

 

"Its Prowl Jazz." A new voice and a new black and white mech apeared as he sat down, Prowl obviously. 'wait...shit second and third in command. what luck i am have to day' Silversound sighed feeling like Unicron was just there to torture her today.

 

"Hello Sir" She greeted Prowl quickly feeling like an idiot yet again today for not recognizing Jazz. Prowl looked up from his data pad, in one hand, and his cube, on the other.

 

 "Hello." He greeted her evenly, sounding practicly monotone.

 

"Silversound and I were just getting to know one another. So what team you on?" Jazz made an introduction smoothly and well as get a conversation started with a clearly ignored and lonely seeker amongst the autobot group.

 

"oh... um.. Unit is Nova Three." "The flight unite that got back breems before they were projected?" Prowl asked looking up with cauclating eyes. "Yes. Though they sped through it..."Silversound tapered off feeling like shed be labled a snitch too. 'me and my big mouth'

 

"That they did. And to leave a comrade behind. How unautobot." Jazz chimbed in before Prowl had time to open his mouth to respond that those bots had served their punishment. "Thats alright... I like it on my own." Silversound said evenly. 'LIER' she screamed at herself. Jazz and Prowl looked at one anther doing that 'if you say so, but we dont believe you' thing when two bots were insinc with one another.

 

"SO, other th'n your fellow bots leaven ya'ah on pu'trol. Hows your first day?" Jazz was friendly, specially for someone who killed peopkle as their job. 'wait i kill bots too. his is just more slinking and stabbing then mine' Silversound mused. "Still getting used to the layout of the base. But overal pretty good." She replied evenly. Pleasantly talking was something she could do.

 

"How as both your days?" Silversound felt like she was readying from her Etiquette book again. Jazz beamed and seemed to go into this long winding story about his day, most of it seemed to wind around like lazy river with sharp curves, by the end of it Silversound wasn't sure what the original conversation was about.

 

"so wha'ay you do be'or the war?" Jazz shoved out there at the end of his story make Prowl shake his head, or he simply was shaking his head to the data in front of him, Silversound wasn't sure. Before she could answer lights flashed and the base blared into life of red hue and a warning of incoming Decepticons. Both Jazz and Prowl were up and halfway to the door before Silversound could even stand. 'First battle...don't fuck up' she told herself before reporting to her flight hanger.

 

Split into smaller groups the air team was sent out, simply to make the decepticons focus on two fronts. Green horns, like Silversound, were asked simply to fly around and dodge laser fire. They were to let the the more experienced fighters take the shots. Silversound was happy with that. She could dodge, she knew that. But in no way was she going to attempt to fire and dodge at the same time. They headed out right away making sure to stay in formation as long as possible before pulling what Prowl would later call a angry swarm of Cyberwasps. They didn't seem to have a proper flight path, it was all just avoid crashing into each other and into Decepticons.

 

She rolled to the left and then swooped down before making a sharp curve up to shoot up and away from two very angry looking Decepticons. She could feel the air on her wings, it excited her briefly before she refocused to the battle around her. The Decepticons that fallowed her looked deranged, hungry and seemed to really, really want her dead. They kept up with her easily. Their powerful, and clearly longer practiced engines kept them at pace with her. She was no sport flier, she was danty and was built for show, but her light frame gave her speed and agility those two war seekers at her tailfin seemed to have forgotten was a possibility for seekers to have. She out manuvered them then whipped around crumbling buildings to make sure they didnt fire at her.

 

Her luck ran out when she got shot from a third seeker clipping her left wings. she went screeched down. her engins hickuped let out a distressed sound. As the ground and her fellow Autobots came nearer she tucked and transformed before hitting the ground so she rolled and skidded to a stop but had to kneel quickly do to the pain in her left side. With a breath she stood and turned, something in her pushed to face the now three large decepticon seekers. Old code from way back at the building of her race, she refused to back down, to be dominated by some scarred up, clearly never head of a wash rack mechs who liked their denta in excitement. Something built in her chasse before jumping to her neck and sat right over her voice box.

 

With out a care, let alone the consequences of her actions she opened her mouth and let the pressure out. At first she though she would hear herself yell, some rather pathetic battle cry, far to late into battle but no. A pitched sound, something that made plating stand on end and shake, make anything made of glass rattle and threaten to break. And then a sonic boom shot out from Silversound and the three seekers and anyone behind them went flying away, The deafening boom that fallowed made everyone cringe and cover their audios. Decepticon com.lines lit alive for a call of retreat, they unsure what exactly was happening from the right side other battle field. The Decepticons bolted the Autobots took their time to get there barings.

 

Silversong in took a deep cycle of air before going down to her knees. Her left wing and side exploded in pain, and her voice box felt raw. She coughed a bit to clear the airway only to feel wetness drop across her palm of her servo and on her lip plates. Pulling her servo back she looked in shock at the sight of the bright glow of energon splattered on her palm. Her shock was palpable in her EM field, panicking that she damaged her trained, but, now, rarely used box, she looked for a medic bot. She didn't know what she was thinking when she just let her voice loose like that, in fact she hadn't felt in control at all. 

" **You're Welcome** " it was the same voice from before but filled with mirth and delight. Silversounds shivered, she had to be tired to hear such things. And as if hearing her thoughts the voice laughed, it was loud as if a bot was standing right there, but then tapered off as if they flew away before there was silence in her helm once more. Startled even further she panicked so well her SPU had enough and shut her down. Darkness took her as her frame slipped forward and crashed towards the energon streaked ground, not seeing the splattered remains of what once was a Decepticon seeker looking like a bug crushed against a windshield with its wiper blades on. 


	4. The Voice

Silver sounds shot up gasping from dead status. There was a blaring beeping sound coming from her right and she quickly turned toward it finding a spark monitor blaring red and reading high numbers. Taking a few calming intakes to bring the numbers down and the blaring to stop. 

 

Ratchets white and red boxy frame can jostling in, he skidded to a stop by her berth seeing the formally unconscious seeker sitting up and staring at her spark monitor.

 

Her bunkmate, Highwind, woke up to find her covered in energon and wounds in the berth across from her. Highwind had shrieked waking those around them and startling a few frontliners into fighting mode. So their door got blown open making more of a mess, and making Highwind more hysterical than she already was.

 

Highwind was quick to stand before her injured comrade  and get defensive with the frontliner that had muscled in, Sideswipe, and so a fight broke out between a flyer and a grounder, both got heavily injured before Ironhide muscled in pulling then apart. Sideswipe was handed to his twin, Sunstreaker, and told to bring him to the medical bay. Highwind was push towards some other grounder that was tall enough to help her walk and both were shoved to follow Sunstreaker. 

 

Ironhide gently scooped up Silversound and slowly followed. He shouted for everyone to get back to their rooms, wondering what/who attacked a fellow autobot.

 

“Welcome back.” Ratchet grumbled bringing himself back to the present time. He watched Silversound turn her head towards him and give him a slight nodd. “you were found covered in energon and slightly injured in your berth. What happened?”

 

“There was a battle.” Silversounds said. 

 

“With who? You haven't even been on a patrol flight. You were supposed to fly out today. “ He watched the seeker give him a confused face before looking down getting lost in thought. He could see her eyes flicker slightly as she thought. As she sat there Ratchet gave a scan to make sure she was stable. “Anyway. You are all set, off you go. You have a bream to get to the hanger.” Ratchet shooed her out.

 

Silversound made her way to the hanger her unit was supposed to meet up in. She walked at a sedated pace thinking over what had happened. She clearly remembered a battle, maybe it was a bad reflux, but her sides were tender from the medical care and former wounds. That she did remember getting at the battle. 

 

Her engines gave a slight whine in destress at her thoughts. Silversound gave a sigh and then picked up her pace before the hallways got crowded. Slowly she went through the small doors leading the the bay she was supposed to take off from. Some of her fellow flyers were there, but the entire team hasn't arrived just yet. This felt like yesterday, but she wasn't running late. 

 

“w'll. Look’t that. Hatchet giv’ you the all clear?” Ironhide lumbered towards the former injured Seeker. “w're quite the site.” he gestured with has massive servos at Silversounds frame. 

 

“ I am well Sir.” Silversound said after a beat. 

 

“Who attack'd yah?” he gruffly ground out turning his body slightly to indicate that he thought it was one of her fellow seekers. It wasn't a secret that most of the autobots didn't like Silversound. The boys around them froze, actually wanting to know. The rumor mill had went crazy when word got out about the state a flier was found. 

 

“I don’t know.” Silversound answered truthfully. She truly didn't know who she fought. 

 

“whe'll figure  it out.” he grumbled lumbering back to the front. “T'll then. You ta'k it easy.” Out they went after that. Patrol was different this time. Everyone one was quiet, no conversation was started and the boys all hovered in small groups. Silversound found herself in the back of the group again. Though this time with no one making fun of her or anyone pushing away. In Fact her room mate Highwind was slowing down to get closer to her, a firet time anyone engaged her for anything.

 

“You holding up alright? “ She asked, others listened in. “Ratchet was rather quiet when he fixed you up.” never was it a good sign when Ratchet the Hatchet was quiet when he was fixing you.

 

“ Ratchet give me the all clear. Nothing hurts so I'm flight worthy.” Silversound responded quietly still lost in thought. “Thank you for… getting me to the medical bay.” 

 

“hmmm? All I did was make everything worse with my screeching.” Highwind laughed lightly. 

 

“Better than me bleeding out.”

 

“True. But what happened?” she asked. She really wanted to know what had happened. No energon was anywhere else in the room or halfway when she was found. “your wounds look like they were made by weapons.”

 

“I don’t know.” Silversound respond truthfully. With that the subject was dropped and everyone flew in silence. 

 

“Bet it was one of those dirt kisses.” Someone said with disdain making everyone humm and grumble in agreement. “Who does that to a fellow Autobot.”  Silversound snorted too quiet for them to pick up. How hypocritical of them. Attacking is one thing but to shun someone was apparently ok. The end of their root was approaching and she could see the entrance to the bay ready for them. 

 

“Well at least they were rather clear on not liking me.” Silver said starting to lower herself to begin landing. “Unlike you guys, who simply ignore me.” with that she jousted down quickly to be away from the group. She landed first and gave a small stumble so she didn't have to stand their and wai. Faking that she didn't feel as uptown par as she was before. Ironhide sent her off quick to rest, leaving the others to put forth the details of their flight. 

 

She played down slowly, not wanting to agitate her healing side and shuttered her optics and circled up a little to actually get some rest. She was more tired than usual after a flight. 

 

>>>><<<<<

 

Darkness greeted her as soon as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. It was so dark it felt like a black voice but she could somehow see shadows. Mostly fliers and but a fee ground mode frames. Perplexed she looked around, it looked like a crypt of some sort. 

 

“welcome my child.” a voice greeted her seeming to float from nowhere from the dark void place. Silversound panicked slightly wondering how she got here and whirled around trying to find a way out. “calm little one. I mean no harm. Just wish to...chat.” the voice was raspy, filled with darkness, hate and longing. “did you not like my gift?”

 

“Gift?” Silversong had to asked confused. 

 

“yes. To start the day over.”

 

“You're the voice I've been hearing?” Silversong twitched unsure how to out it anymore clearly than that. She stepped up to a flyer frame. This one was headless. Looked more like her frame type but blocker and darker in the silver color.

 

“ yes.” the voice hissed out in happiness. “ this is your ancestor. Blackcloud. Server me for 20,000 vrons. Recieved what she wanted, but the people around her grew jealous and beheaded her and harried her in that throne room of hers.” the voice supplied the information. “those little scientist found her. After much poking and prodding from your creator.” it laughed for a bit before sobering up. “The Blackwing clan was once powerful. They ruled the sky with honor and pride. Your creator was just like them but held only want want, one that he could easily reach himself so I never bothered to talk to him.” 

 

There was a long pause as if it was gathering its thoughts and Silversound made around to look at the other frames that once apparently served this voice. 

 

“I attempted to contact the little one in the line but she was far too young to understand.” the voice e seemed to sadden.  “I am sorry for letting her go like that. I forget what power I have that gets left in the frame.” 

 

“You're the reason she had those… fits!” Silversound said angrily turning but then realised there was no frame to talk to. She then finally noticed a statue in the middle of the circle of boys. It was weirdly warped showing to true frame but a circle with protruding and pointy pieces. It looked like a mangled version of what one would describe as unicron. She walked over to it with trepidation. 

 

“yes. It was not my intention. You didn't seem to have anyone wants either. Everything was already in line of sight but the war….this war. It made you want so I talked.”

 

“Who are you?” She demanded. 

 

“ I am the one who keeps the Blackwing clan powerful a wish granter.”

 

“But not for other clans?” She asked. Now wondering about this wish granter.

 

“Your clan has been the most loyal. So I stick close to your clan.”

 

“The only thing I want is for things to go back to normal. But seven vrons of war can’t magically disappear.” she snapped her fingers on her serve in front of the sculpture. 

 

“ not with one measly spark.”  The voice scoffed. She gave a questioning hum not sure what he meant. “ a spark for a day dear. Though you did take out three with that vocal blast of yours. Not bad of a sacrifice for a first wish.”

 

“That was me? And sacrifice? Is that what you want!”

 

“I have the power and you have accesses to a lot of…. Enemy's. “ the voice  was grinning she could just hear it. “every spark you take, the more you get. The two extra sparks you gave me. I bestowed that power, just like Blackcloud had at one point.” It rumbled out. Explaining and leaving more questions than Silversound had time for. “Sleep well little Blackwing.”

 

With that she was trusted out of whatever that place was and back into her room with her roommate opening the door. Both stared at one another before Silversound rolled over to face the wall so she didn't have to stare at Highwind. Feeling a little embarrassed about her comment at the end of their patrol. 

 

Highwind gave a sigh before coming into the room fully and than sat on the edge of the berth to look at Silversound back. Highwind could tell Silversound was not in the mood to hold a conversation but this conversation was needed. 

 

“Silversound.” Highwind said sternly letting her roommate know that this was serious. “ l know… that we haven't been...at all in fact… welcoming to you. But you have to understand. Out of all of the seekers in the Autobot army, you are the only upper class one.” with that said Silver sat up and settled into a sitting position to face Highwind. 

 

“What does that have to do with you guys treating me like I'm the untouchable?” Silver said evenly. “I have not done anything to you, or anyone personally. In fact it's been quite the opposite.” Silversound clenched her clawed hands in anger. Highwind looked down at her preds ashamed. There was silence once again and Silversound settled back down with her back turned to get back to sleep.


End file.
